


Or The One Where It's Not A Fic

by dumpy_dimples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, slight profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpy_dimples/pseuds/dumpy_dimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, these are not stories---more a collection of the summaries of would-be stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

``So. . .´´ Jackson started, probably hoping for Grim to chime in.

_`Don't hold your breath,´_ he thought wryly.

Grim was pissed---no, scratch that: he was really fucking pissed---because everyone kept asking him the same ques---

``What's up with you and Stiles?´´

That.

Yeah, he was definitely passed being pissed.

 

Or the one where Stiles and Grim get stuck in a locker and Stiles breaks Grim's ankle. Kinda.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooper held his breath and looked down. It was making him cross-eyed, but whatever. Stiles was standing in front of him, so close their foreheads were touching. His eyes were closed and Cooper could feel himself leaning in, instinctively. He swallowed, his nostrils flaring a little.

``Stiles. . .I, uh---´´

``Shhhh, just. . .don't talk.´´

 

Or the five times Cooper thought Stiles was going to kiss him and the one time he did.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Nogitsune debacle, Stiles goes to spend the summer with Cooper on his family farm---where the huge family house is and the fresh air might be good for him---but Cooper's family keeps thinking that they're dating, which may just give Stiles the chance he didn't know he was waiting for, except Cooper keeps vehemently denying it and that's putting Stiles off his metaphorical tea.


	4. Chapter 4

``Ooh, looove this new thong!´´ Lydia called from the bedroom.

Stiles choked on his drink and accidentally met the eyes of the guy standing next to him.

``You wear thongs?´´ the god, because he couldn't be anything else, asked incredulously, a little line between his furrowed brows. Stiles sputtered, completely at a lost for words, face heating up.

``Hey, not judging. I'm Cooper, by the way; great first impression.´´

He walked away, leaving a still sputtering Stiles in his wake. Stiles groaned and ran his hands through his hair, marvelling at how he still managed to mess up an encounter with a hot guy without even saying anything.

Yeah, great start to the new year.

 

Or, Stiles just can't seem to get the hang of guys; but then there's Coop, who seems to have gotten the hang of him.


	5. Chapter 5

``Okay, I think you've made your point.´´

``. . .´´ A smile of derision.

``What?´´

``You see, the thing is I don't give a fuck what you think. It also doesn't matter considering I'm the one with the key.´´

 

Or the one where BDSM is a trap and Jackson thinks that maybe he should've known. Stiles is about to vent 6+ years of bullying; good thing he's a wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

``Aren't you going to do anything about this?!´´

``Nope,´´ Graydon sat back, a smirk playing at his lips.

``But---´´

``Look, it's Stiles; you can't stop him once he's in motion.´´

 

Or the instances regarding Stiles' motion: the five times he couldn't be stopped and the one time they caught him just in time.


	7. Chapter 7

``Hey, did you know that the, um, heart of a blue whale weighs as much as a car? Because it does, but I wonder if that's accurate because there are different types of cars---y'know Jeeps, Hummers, minis---´´

POP!

``Listen, this conversation is interesting and all but it's one-sided and kinda awkward---not because of what you're talking about, but because you feel the need to speak while I'm doing this.´´

``Right, uh, sorry.´´

Barely a minute later, ``Did you know that elephants carry their offspring for approximately---´´

``For fuck's sake!´´

 

Or the one where Stiles is ridiculously awkward and so finds the need to talk during sex.


	8. Chapter 8

``Are you okay?´´ Nick asked for the third time.

``Hm? Uh, yeah; I wasn't even really that hurt, to be honest,´´ Stiles murmured sleepily.

``That's not what I meant.´´

 

Stiles quirked a brow, but Nick just tilted his head patiently, sea-green eyes boring into whisky-brown with a knowing air. Of course. He wasn't going to make it easy for him; he never did. Not that Stiles minded. He liked it not being easy; easy was hard to deny. But being so close hardly left room to lie either.


	9. Chapter 9

Music was his escape. And, sometimes, when it all got to be too much, Nick would sit in a corner---anywhere, really, just to be alone---and let it take him. The music. And he would drift off and think of better things.

 

And Stiles, never far behind, would watch from a distance. Admiring the curve of his lips, the way the corners of his mouth tucked into his face, wishing Nick's smile was for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Somehow, it always ended up like this, with Stiles sitting in Elijah's driveway watching him leave with his heart burning, while Elijah was beyond ecstatic.

 

But he didn't want it any other way.


	11. Chapter 11

``He came out to us at fucking karaoke!´´

He laughed, ``Sounds like an interesting night.´´

Stiles shrugged at the glare Lydia shot him on her way out.

``At least the song was appropriate!´´

The whole room shook when the door slammed.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles' breath caught in his throat, because, no, this could not be happening. He rubbed his eyes, but it remained.

The fact of the matter stood three feet from him, trading his jello for a pudding cup.

Stiles' first name smiled at him crookedly, followed by his last in the sloping, lopsided mess of a scrawl he called handwriting. And it was looped around the kid's neck like jewellery.

 

His soulmate couldn't be a fucking kindergartener when he was about to enter middle school. That was just too cruel.


End file.
